Стенограммы/Знаки отличия
Русская стенограмма = :стуки :Эппл Блум: Внимание, внимание! Первое заседание бывших Искателей знаков отличия объявляется открытым! :пауза :Эппл Блум: горло :Крошка Бель: Ой! Прости, Эппл Блум. Меня отвлекло сияние моего знака отличия... Ты что-то сказала? :Скуталу: Знаешь... эти цвета так красиво переливаются на боку, что просто невозможно оторва... :удар :Эппл Блум: Вот что: я знаю, что наши знаки — просто прелесть, но чем же мы займёмся теперь? Будем целый день разглядывать свои бока? :Крошка Бель: вздыхает Это вряд ли. :Скуталу: Да, такое может быстро надоесть... :Эппл Блум: тоскливо Да... хлопок Это же смешно! Нам пора чем-то заняться! :Крошка Бель: Точно, ты права! :Скуталу: Да, пробовать что-то новое, как раньше! :Эппл Блум: Верно. :Крошка Бель: Ковбойский танец! :ковбойского танца :Скуталу: Или скалолазание! йодлем :Эппл Блум: Или ковбойский танец на покорённой горе! йодлем во время музыки ковбойского танца :Искатели знаков отличия: Да! :Эппл Блум: Нужно очень постараться — тогда мы сможем заработать себе знаки отличия! Вперёд! :Крошка Бель: Э... Эппл Блум? : :Эппл Блум: Ух ты... Неужели мы всё это делали только ради знаков отличия? :Крошка Бель: Не знаю. Наверное? :Скуталу: Да бросьте! Мы много чего делали и без всяких знаков отличия. :Крошка Бель: Ну конечно! :Эппл Блум: Безусловно! :музыка :Крошка Бель: Хм. Раз нам больше не нужно добиваться знаков отличия, чем же мы теперь будем заниматься? :Эппл Блум: Мы будем делать то, за что нам дали эти знаки! :Искатели знаков отличия: Помогать другим пони! :Скуталу: Без знаков отличия! :Крошка Бель: Или забывшим о своём предназначением! :Эппл Блум: Правильно! Пора найти пони, которым нужна помощь! Вперёд! :Крошка Бель: А вы точно всем довольны? :Большой Маки: Ннда. :Скуталу: И даже ни капли ни о чём не жалеете? :Большой Маки: Ннет. :Эппл Блум: И нет гнетущего чувства, что ты выбрал неверный путь в жизни и почему у тебя на боку огромное яблоко? :удар :Большой Маки: ворчит плюётся раздражённо Ннет. :Эппл Блум: Главное — помните, что вам не надо спешить. :Скуталу: Мы с подругами долго к этому шли, но всему своё время! :Крошка Бель: И ничего страшного, если вы запутались и даже сбились с пути. Быть голобокими совсем не стыдно. :Скуталу: Если у вас будет хоть малейшая проблема... :Крошка Бель: ...или идеи, или вопросы... :Эппл Блум: ...Мы всегда будем рядом, чтобы помочь. :Миссис Пирожок: Полагаю, что им пока рано об этом переживать. :Паунд и Пампкин Пирожок: лепечут :музыка :развёртываются :открывается :захлопывается :звенят :резинка лопается :Эппл Блум: Это гораздо труднее, чем я думала. :Крошка Бель: Остальные пони и не думают о своих знаках отличия. :Скуталу: Возникает вопрос: почему же мы так долго из-за них переживали. :хлопок :Скуталу: Что? :Эппл Блум: Но помощь пони в их проблемах со знаками делала нас особенными. :Крошка Бель: Да, но если мы не найдём проблемных пони... :Скуталу: ...Значит, мы не особенные. :Большой Бицепс: Да! Я вас очень понимаю. Вы не можете найти проблемных пони. А у меня проблема со знаком. Но мне кажется, что решение проблемы у меня прямо под носом. :хлопок :Большой Бицепс: Что? :Большой Бицепс: Ясно, почему вы здесь играете! Здесь классно! :Скуталу: напрягается Клуб Искателей знаков — надёжное место, мистер... э... Балк. :Крошка Бель: Место, где решаются любимые проблемы со знаками! :Эппл Блум: Место, где мы решим новую проблему! Например, вашу! :Скуталу: Неважно, сколько это продлится! :Крошка Бель: И насколько это трудно! :Эппл Блум: Мы поможем, потому что это наше призвание! :Искатели знаков отличия: Да! напрягаются :Большой Бицепс: Да! :Крошка Бель: Что ж... какая у вас проблема? :Большой Бицепс: Ой, да. Ну, мой значок — это штанга, но я уже поднял каждую штангу в Понивилле! :Скуталу: нервно А вы пробовали поднимать другие вещи? :Большой Бицепс: В смысле, не штанги? :Крошка Бель: Да! :Эппл Блум: Да! :Большой Бицепс: Да! :треск :Большой Бицепс: Уф! То есть... нет. Как-то не догадался. Да вы просто молодцы! :треск :Большой Бицепс: А если... станет нечего поднимать? :Крошка Бель: ...Тогда вы можете этому учить других пони? :Эппл Блум: Да! :Скуталу: Да! :Большой Бицепс: Да! Ух ты, девчонки, да вы просто умницы! :Крошка Бель: Это было легко! :Эппл Блум: Даже слишком легко. :Скуталу: О чём ты говоришь? :Эппл Блум: Похоже, проблемы со знаками сейчас у пони — большая редкость. :Крошка Бель: Ии...? :Эппл Блум: И вдруг других уже не будет? :Скуталу: Ну, э... :Эппл Блум: А если и будут, то мы решим их так быстро, как будто их вовсе не было! :Крошка Бель: И что...? :Эппл Блум: А то... что наш Клуб Искателей знаков отличия придётся распустить! :Крошка Бель: Вот в чём наша проблема: нам больше не нужно ничего делать, чтобы получить наши знаки. :Эппл Блум: Да! И... :Скуталу: А проблемных пони найти не так просто. :Эппл Блум: Верно. Но даже если мы найдём проблемы, мы их так быстро решаем, что скоронам с вами опять будет нечего делать, вот. Итак... :развёртывается :Эппл Блум: А давайте мы будем искать проблемы по всей Эквестрии — и наверняка мы что-нибудь найдём! :Скуталу: Как-то многовато. :Крошка Бель: Вряд ли Рарити разрешит мне путешествовать по всей Эквестрии, чтобы решать чужие проблемы. :Скуталу: Да, давайте пока останемся в Понивилле. Пока не решим проблемы всех местных пони, потому что мы такие классные! :Скуталу и Крошка Бель: Да! :Эппл Блум: Да... а что будем делать до тех пор? :Крошка Бель: Может, то, что захотим? :Эппл Блум: А как это? :Крошка Бель: Ну, раньше мы трудились ради наших знаков отличия, а теперь нам больше этого не нужно. :Эппл Блум: Значит... можно просто развлекаться? Вы думаете о том же, о чём и я?! :Скуталу и Крошка Бель: Ну да! :Скуталу: Запомните: упор, толчок — и поехали! Тогда вы полюбите скутер так же, как и я! :Эппл Блум: Ладно, как скажешь. :Скуталу: Готовы? Упор, толчок — поехали! У-ху! :царапают :Скуталу: Та-дам! :удар :удар :Эппл Блум: смех Наверное, я что-то напутала. :Крошка Бель: в свирель До... Ми... Соль... Это простая гармония. :Скуталу: Гармония, да? :Крошка Бель: дирижёрской палочкой И раз, и два, и раз-два-три! :Скуталу: Да, и правда просто! :щелчок :Эппл Блум: А теперь добавим капельку того, сего и этого! :звяк :Эппл Блум: Это просто, как раз, два, три! :пуф :звяк :Эппл Блум: ...и хотя Скуталу считает, что прыжок с тарзанки — это самый мёд... :скрипит :Эппл Блум: ...Крошка Бель предпочла бы держаться подальше от пчёл. :скрипит :Эппл Блум: плюётся Да и у меня аллергия. Почему же нам так трудно найти то, что можно делать все вместе? :Скуталу: Ну, это может прозвучать странно, но, может, нам это и не надо? :Эппл Блум: Что? :Скуталу: Делать всё вместе. Ну вот, совсем всё. :Эппл Блум: Но мы Искатели знаков! :Скуталу: И всегда ими будем! Но я хочу прыгнуть с тарзанки! Скорость, высота, падение! :Крошка Бель: Вам не интересно вязание крючком, но я хочу это попробовать. :Скуталу: А что бы ты хотела сделать, раз можно выбирать? :Эппл Блум: Не знаю... Ведь раньше мы с вами всё делали вместе. Но тарзанка — это очень страшно, а вязание — это очень скучно. :Скуталу: Ничего. Крошка Бель и я сделаем то, что хотим, и ты поступишь так же! :Крошка Бель: Как только поймёшь, чего хочешь. :Эппл Блум: Наверное... :Скуталу: Отлично! Встретимся здесь и расскажем, кто чем занимался! :Эппл Блум: Но я пока не придумала. :Крошка Бель: Придумаешь! :Скуталу: Что-то классное! :Эппл Блум: вздыхает Эх... Теперь, наверное, придётся. :Хуфер Степс: приглушённо И раз, два, три, четыре, два, два, три четыре, раз, два, три, четыре, два, два, три четыре... :открывается :Эппл Блум: Что бы вы ни танцевали, вы танцуете все вместе, и я хочу с вами! хлопок То есть, э, горло А нельзя ли мне поступить в ваш танц-класс? :Хуфер Степс: Ну что ж, покажи-ка, что ты умеешь. У нас сегодня выступление в ратуше, и как раз освободилось местечко! приглушённо Тендер Тапс боится выступать на публике. И если ты готова прилежно работать в паре... :Эппл Блум: Это же так похоже на дружбу! И я готова на что угодно, лишь бы не быть одной! :Хуфер Степс: Ну что ж! Значит, танец с партнёром тебе подойдёт. хлопает :музыка танго :Эппл Блум: Ооооой! :музыка танго :Эппл Блум: Ой, ооой! :опрокидываемых кеглей :удар :Эппл Блум: Ой! По-моему, я отлично справляюсь, но давайте сделаем ещё один кружок, чтобы я лучше сработалась с моей новой группой друзей. :Хуфер Степс: Э... Мне кажется, тебе даже лучше быть солисткой. :Хуфер Степс: Э, партнёрство для тебя пока сложновато. Но ты можешь много чего делать сама по себе. :Эппл Блум: Простите, но мне совсем не нравится делать что-то в одиночестве. :открывается :Тендер Тапс: Жаль, что не вышло. :Эппл Блум: Пробовать новое с друзьями было весело, пусть даже иногда ужасно. А сейчас всё просто ужасно. :Тендер Тапс: Всё было не так плохо. Но тебе нужно ещё многому учиться. Быть солистом даже здорово! чечётку Ха. Ха-ха! Просто нужно всё делать с чувством! :хлопок :Эппл Блум: вздыхает Спасибо... но без моих друзей я, кажется, совсем ничего не чувствую. Удачи с выступлением. :Тендер Тапс: Я не буду выступать. То есть, я хочу. Я даже мечтаю об этом. Надеюсь, однажды мне дадут знак отличия за моё выступление! Но я не могу танцевать перед публикой так же, как в классе. Это п-п-п-пугает! :Эппл Блум: вяло Да, ладно. Всего хорошего. :Тендер Тапс: И тебе. чечётку :Скуталу: Крошка Бель! Ты представляешь, эта тарзанка оказалась даже круче моего скутера! :Крошка Бель: Правда?! Вот здорово! А как тебе это! :Скуталу: Ух ты, э, это, э... :Крошка Бель: Ужасно! Но мне было весело! Рарити учила меня вязать, хоть и говорила, что вязать спицами круче, чем крючком, но мне понравилось! :Скуталу: Отлично! :скрипит и открывается :Эппл Блум: О, привет, девочки. Ну как, вы хорошо без меня повеселились? :Скуталу: Эппл Блум? Почему ты сидишь в темноте? :Крошка Бель: Да, мы думали, ты ищешь себе новое занятие. :Эппл Блум: смеётся О, я искала. Я обошла весь город. Я искала... и искала... и искала... и знаете, что я нашла? Ничего! :вспышка :Скуталу: Ты всё это перепробовала? :Эппл Блум: И с каждым разом чувствовала себя всё более одинокой! С тех пор как мы с вами не вместе, мне совсем не весело! :Скуталу: Стоп, я сказала не это. Я сказала: "Нам не надо всё делать вместе". :Крошка Бель: Когда одна хочет делать что-то, чего не хотят остальные. :Эппл Блум: О. хлопок Что ж, это многое меняет. :Скуталу: Неужели ты думала, что мы больше не хотим быть все вместе? :Крошка Бель: Неужели ты всё это перепробовала и тебе ничего не понравилось?! :Эппл Блум: Ну, мне понравились танцы, в основном, потому что там тоже есть компания, но... я не очень в этом преуспела. :Крошка Бель: Не обязательно быть лучшей, если тебе весело! :Скуталу: И быть лучшей тоже не всегда весело. :Эппл Блум: Я знаю... Я встретила лучшего в мире танцора, но он стесняется и боится выступать на публике, хотя очень-очень этого хочет. :Крошка Бель: Думаю, вряд ли у того пони был знак отличия, верно? :открывается :Эппл Блум: Ты здесь! :Шушайн: Чшшш! :радуется :открывается :Тендер Тапс: Что ты здесь делаешь? :Эппл Блум: Ты сказал, что хочешь выступить больше всего на свете, а я была так занята собой, что не слушала. Ты лучший танцор, какого я только видела, и поэтому ты просто должен выступить! :играет :Тендер Тапс: Э, а я не говорил, что выступление перед другими пони меня п-п-п-пугает?! Может, ты не заметила, но здесь ни одного свободного места! Я не могу туда пойти! Вдруг я опозорюсь?! :Эппл Блум: Мы пойдём вместе! На моём фоне ты уж точно не проиграешь. :радуется :Тендер Тапс: вздыхает Ну ладно, я пойду. Но у меня нет ни костюма, ни времени, чтобы поменять на сцене декорации! :Эппл Блум: Предоставь это нам. :Тендер Тапс: нервно Я что-то сомневаюсь... :Крошка Бель: Не бойся, ты справишься! :перестаёт играть :Эппл Блум: Ну вот и всё... :звяк :аудиенции кашляет :Тендер Тапс: глотает :джазовая музыка :Эппл Блум: танцует чечётку :удар :смеётся :Эппл Блум: Хуже меня точно не будешь! :Тендер Тапс: потом более уверенно танцует чечётку дыхание :затем аудиенция радуется :знака отличия :Тендер Тапс: Ну ничего себе! Я себе именно так всё и представлял! Но если бы не ваша помощь, у меня бы ничего не получилось. :Скуталу: Нет проблем! :Крошка Бель: Всегда пожалуйста. :Эппл Блум: Жаль, что я не помогла тебе раньше вместо того, чтобы сейчас перед всеми позориться... :Тендер Тапс: А я всё-таки надеюсь, что ты не бросишь танцы. танцует чечётку :Эппл Блум: чечётку Знаешь, дружок, а ты прав! Это очень весело, и я уверена, что дальше всё будет только лучше. Искателям Простите, что я не хотела, чтобы мы разделились. Я бы тогда даже и не попробовала танцевать! :Тендер Тапс: И не помогла бы мне! :Крошка Бель: По отдельности у нас в три раза больше шансов найти пони, нуждающихся в нашей помощи! :Скуталу: Пробуя новое, мы скорее всем поможем, ведь я поменяла эти декорации одним прыжком! :Крошка Бель: А я связала вам костюмы! :Эппл Блум: Одно ясно точно. Искатели знаков уже не буду прежними. Мы будем лучше! :Искатели знаков отличия: Да! :музыка во время титров |-| Английская стенограмма = : banging : Apple Bloom: Hear ye, hear ye! The first post-cutie mark meetin' of the Cutie Mark Crusaders is now in session! : pause : Apple Bloom: throat : Sweetie Belle: Oh! I'm sorry, Apple Bloom. I was distracted by the radiance of my cutie mark... Did you say something? : Scootaloo: I mean... it's pretty amazing how the colors just pop off your flank. It's kinda hard to look aw— : thump : Apple Bloom: Look, I know our cutie marks are amazing, but is that all we're gonna do now? Just spend our days starin' down at our own flanks? : Sweetie Belle: sighs I guess not. : Scootaloo: Yeah, I suppose that could get real boring... : Apple Bloom: wistfully Yeah... beat This is ridiculous! We need to go out and do somethin'! : Sweetie Belle: Wow, you're right! : Scootaloo: Yeah, we need to go try new stuff like we used to! : Apple Bloom: Exactly. : Sweetie Belle: Like square dancing! : dancing music : Scootaloo: Or mountain climbing! yodel : Apple Bloom: Or square dancin' on the mountain we just climbed! yodel over square dancing music : Cutie Mark Crusaders: Yeah! : Apple Bloom: And the more things we try, the more chances we'll have to finally get our cutie marks! Come on! : Sweetie Belle: Um... Apple Bloom? : song : Apple Bloom: Wow... Did we really only ever do things just to get our cutie marks? : Sweetie Belle: I don't know. Maybe? : Scootaloo: Aw, come on! We did lots of stuff that didn't have anything to do with getting a cutie mark. : Sweetie Belle: Of course we did! : Apple Bloom: Absolutely! : music : Sweetie Belle: Huh. So now that we don't have to do stuff to get our cutie marks, what is it that the Cutie Mark Crusaders actually do? : Apple Bloom: We do exactly what we got our cutie marks in! : Cutie Mark Crusaders: Helping other ponies! : Scootaloo: Ponies without cutie marks! : Sweetie Belle: Or ponies who've forgotten their special purpose! : Apple Bloom: Exactly! We just have to find ponies who need our help! Come on! : Sweetie Belle: But are you sure you feel content? : Big McIntosh: Eeyup. : Scootaloo: Not even a tinge of dissatisfaction? : Big McIntosh: Nnnope. : Apple Bloom: Not even the slightest naggin' sensation that you don't really know what your purpose is in life or why you have a big apple as a cutie mark? : thump : Big McIntosh: grunts spits annoyed Nnnope. : Apple Bloom: The important thing to remember is that there is no rush. : Scootaloo: The three of us tried for the longest time, but it just comes when it comes! : Sweetie Belle: And it's totally normal to feel confused and maybe even a little lost. But being a blank flank is nothing to be ashamed of. : Scootaloo: So if you're having even the slightest problem... : Sweetie Belle: ...or concerns or questions... : Apple Bloom: ...we want you to know that we are here to help. : Mrs. Cake: I... don't think they're too worried about it yet. : Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: babbling : music : unrolling : opens : shuts : jingling : popping : Apple Bloom: This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought. : Sweetie Belle: Who knew there were so few ponies worried about their cutie marks? : Scootaloo: Kinda makes you wonder why we made such a big deal out of it for so long. : beat : Scootaloo: What? : Apple Bloom: The point is, helpin' ponies with cutie mark problems is what makes us special. : Sweetie Belle: But if we can't find anypony with a problem... : Scootaloo: ...Maybe we're not special. : Bulk Biceps: Yeah! I know exactly what you mean. You can't find a cutie mark problem. I'' have a cutie mark problem. It's so confusing, and I feel like the solution is staring me right in the muzzle. : beat : '''Bulk Biceps': What? : Bulk Biceps: I see why you guys hang out here! It's cozy! : Scootaloo: straining The Crusader Clubhouse is a safe place, Mr... um... Bulk. : Sweetie Belle: A place where we faced all kinds of cutie mark problems! : Apple Bloom: A place where we'll go on to solve even more! Startin' with yours! : Scootaloo: No matter how long it takes! : Sweetie Belle: Or how hard it is! : Apple Bloom: We'll solve it because that's what we do! : Cutie Mark Crusaders: Yeah! straining : Bulk Biceps: Yeah! : Sweetie Belle: So... what's your cutie mark problem? : Bulk Biceps: Oh, right. Uh, well, my cutie mark is a dumbbell, but I've lifted every dumbbell in Ponyville! : Scootaloo: nervously Have you tried lifting other things? : Bulk Biceps: You mean, not dumbbells? : Sweetie Belle: Yeah! : Apple Bloom: Yeah! : Bulk Biceps: Yeah! : crunch : Bulk Biceps: Oof! I mean... no. I hadn't thought of that. You guys are awesome! : crunch : Bulk Biceps: But... what happens when I run out of other stuff? : Sweetie Belle: ...I guess you could teach other ponies to lift things? : Apple Bloom: Yeah! : Scootaloo: Yeah! : Bulk Biceps: Yeah! Wow, you three really have a knack for this! : Sweetie Belle: That was easy! : Apple Bloom: Maybe too easy. : Scootaloo: What do you mean? : Apple Bloom: Well, it's lookin' like cutie mark problems are few and far between. : Sweetie Belle: And...? : Apple Bloom: And what if we never find another one? : Scootaloo: Well... : Apple Bloom: And even if we do, we could solve it so quick, it'll be like it never happened in the first place! : Sweetie Belle: So...? : Apple Bloom: So... then the Cutie Mark Crusaders don't have any reason to exist! : Sweetie Belle: The problem boils down to this – we don't need to go out and do things anymore to get our cutie marks. : Apple Bloom: Right! And— : Scootaloo: Ponies with cutie mark problems are hard to find. : Apple Bloom: Exactly. But even when we find problems, we're so good at solvin' them that most of the time there's nothin' for the Cutie Mark Crusaders to do. So... : unfurling : Apple Bloom: I thought we should start figurin' out ways to search all of Equestria for cutie mark problems! : Scootaloo: That kinda seems like a lot. : Sweetie Belle: I don't think Rarity would let me travel to the far reaches of Equestria looking for cutie mark problems. : Scootaloo: Yeah, I'm sure we'll come across them in Ponyville. And when we do, we'll totally solve them because we are so awesome at it! : Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: Hoof! : Apple Bloom: But... what do we do until then? : Sweetie Belle: Maybe whatever we want? : Apple Bloom: What do you mean? : Sweetie Belle: Well, we used to only do stuff to get our cutie marks or fulfill our destiny, but now we don't have to. : Apple Bloom: So... we can do things just for fun? Are you girls thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?! : Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: Sure am! : Scootaloo: Just remember – stomp, kick, and roll! After this, you two are gonna love scootering as much as me! : Apple Bloom: If you say so. : Scootaloo: Ready? Stomp, kick, and roll! Whooo! : screeching : Scootaloo: Ta-da! : thump : thump : Apple Bloom: laugh I don't think I did it right. : Sweetie Belle: pitch pipe Do... Mi... So... It's just a simple harmony. : Scootaloo: Harmony, huh? : Sweetie Belle: with baton And a-one, and a-two, and a-one two three! : snap : Apple Bloom: It's just a dash, and a drop, and a drip! : clink : Apple Bloom: Just a dash, and a drop, and a drip! : poof : clink : Apple Bloom: ...and even though Scootaloo thinks bungee jumping is the bee's knees... : squeaking : Apple Bloom: ...Sweetie Belle would rather keep bees. : squeaking : Apple Bloom: spits Of course, I'm allergic. Who'd've thought it'd be so hard to find somethin' for us all to do together? : Scootaloo: Well, I know this might sound crazy, but what if we didn't? : Apple Bloom: Didn't what? : Scootaloo: Do things together. Well, do everything together. : Apple Bloom: But we're the Cutie Mark Crusaders! : Scootaloo: And we always will be! But I really wanna bungee jump! The speed, the height, the fall! : Sweetie Belle: And I know you two aren't interested, but I wanna try crochet. : Scootaloo: Isn't there something you've always wanted to do on your own? : Apple Bloom: I don't know... I guess I figured we'd always do stuff together. But bungee jumping sounds just as scary as crochet sounds borin'. : Scootaloo: That's okay. Sweetie Belle and I can do the things we like, and you can do whatever you like! : Sweetie Belle: Just as soon as you figure out what it is. : Apple Bloom: I guess... : Scootaloo: Great! Then we can meet back here and talk all about what we've done! : Apple Bloom: But I don't know what it'll be. : Sweetie Belle: You'll find something! : Scootaloo: Something awesome! : Apple Bloom: sighs Well... I guess now I have to. : Hoofer Steps: muffled And one, two, three, four, two, two, three, four, one, two, three, four, two, two, three, four— : opens : Apple Bloom: Whatever kind of dancin' y'all are doin', you're doin' it together, and I want in! beat I-I mean, uh, throat Would it be okay if I enrolled in this dance class? : Hoofer Steps: Well, let's see what you can do. We have a recital at town hall tonight, and a spot just opened up! hushed Tender Taps is a little too shy to perform. But if you're ready to step into a partnered routine... : Apple Bloom: That sounds an awful lot like friendship! And I'm ready for anything I don't have to do by myself! : Hoofer Steps: Well then! Dancing with partner will be perfect. claps : tango music : Apple Bloom: Whooooooa! : tango music : Apple Bloom: Whoa, whoaaa! : of skittles being knocked over : thump : Apple Bloom: Whew! I feel like that went pretty good, but let's give it one more whirl, because it's important that I do a good job partnering with my new group of friends. : Hoofer Steps: Eh... Now I'm think of it, you might be better as soloist. : Hoofer Steps: Uh, partnering is a little advanced for you. But there's still lots you can do on your own. : Apple Bloom: I'm sorry, but doin' stuff on my own is exactly what I don't want. : opens : Tender Taps: Sorry it didn't work out. : Apple Bloom: Tryin' different things with my friends is always fun, even when we were terrible. Now it's just''terrible. : '''Tender Taps': You weren't that bad. You just need to learn a few things on your own. Being a soloist can be fun! dancing Ha. Haha! You just have to do it with feeling! : beat : Apple Bloom: sighs Thanks, but... without my friends, I don't think I'll ever feel again. Good luck at the recital. : Tender Taps: Oh, I'm not gonna do that. I mean, I want to. It's kind of all I think about. I bet some day my cutie mark will even be about performing! But I could never dance in front of an audience the way I do in class. That's t-t-t-t-terrifying! : Apple Bloom: deadpan Yeah, okay. Nice meetin' you. : Tender Taps: You, too. dancing : Scootaloo: Sweetie Belle! You are not gonna believe this, but I think I like bungee jumping even more than scootering! : Sweetie Belle: Seriously?! That's amazing! Look what I did! : Scootaloo: Wow, uh, that's, um... : Sweetie Belle: Horrible! But it was so much fun! Rarity showed me how, even though she says Rarity "Crochet is knitting's poorer cousin", normal but I loved it! : Scootaloo: Awesome! : creaks open : Apple Bloom: Oh, hello, girls. Have fun pursuing your own interests? : Scootaloo: Apple Bloom? What are you doing sitting in the dark? : Sweetie Belle: Yeah, we thought you'd be out looking for things you like to do. : Apple Bloom: laughs I did. I looked all over town. I looked... and I looked... and I looked... and you know what I found? Nothin'! : snaps up : Scootaloo: You tried every one of these? : Apple Bloom: And each one just made me feel more alone than the next! I don't see how I'm supposed to be happy that we're not hanging out anymore! : Scootaloo: Wait, I never said that. I just said we don't have to do everything together. : Sweetie Belle: Like when there's something one of us wants to do that the others don't. : Apple Bloom: Oh. beat Well, I guess that changes things. : Scootaloo: I can't believe you thought we didn't want to hang out anymore. : Sweetie Belle: I can't believe you tried all this stuff and didn't find one thing you liked! : Apple Bloom: Well, I kind of liked dancin', mainly because it looked like somethin' you couldn't do alone, but... I wasn't very good at it. : Sweetie Belle: Well, you don't have to be good at something to have fun! : Scootaloo: And being good doesn't always mean you will. : Apple Bloom: I know... I met the best dancer in the world, but he was so shy, he couldn't bring himself to perform, even though he really, really wanted to. : Sweetie Belle: I don't suppose this dancing pony had a cutie mark, did he? : opens : Apple Bloom: You're here! : Shoeshine: Shhhh! : cheering : opens : Tender Taps: What are you doing here? : Apple Bloom: You told me that you wanted to perform more than anythin', but I was too caught up in myself to listen. You're the best dancer I've ever seen, and I'm here to convince you to get out on that stage! : playing : Tender Taps: Um, didn't I also tell you that dancing in front of other ponies is t-t-terrifying?! I don't know if you noticed, but that auditorium is full of other ponies! I can't go out there! What if I'm bad?! : Apple Bloom: We can go on together! No matter what, you'll look good dancin' next to me. : cheering : Tender Taps: sighs All right, I'll do it. But I don't have my costume, and the backdrop is all wrong, and we don't have time to change it! : Apple Bloom: Leave everything to us. : Tender Taps: nervously I don't know about this... : Sweetie Belle: Don't worry, you'll be just fine! : stops playing : Apple Bloom: Here goes nothin'... : clunking : member coughs : Tender Taps: gulps : music starts : Apple Bloom: tap dancing : thump : laughing : Apple Bloom: Can't be any worse than I was! : Tender Taps: then progressively more confident tap dancing breathing : then audience cheering : mark zap : Tender Taps: I can't believe it! It's just what I always imagined it would be! And if it weren't for all of you, I wouldn't even have it. : Scootaloo: No problem! : Sweetie Belle: It's what we do. : Apple Bloom: I only wish I'd realized what you needed right away instead of mopin' around for no reason... : Tender Taps: Well, either way, I hope you keep dancing. tap-dancing burst : Apple Bloom: taps You know, I just might! It sure is a lot of fun, and I'm pretty confident I can only get better. the Crusaders I'm sorry I was so silly about us all doin' our own things. If we hadn't, I might never even have tried dancin'! : Tender Taps: Or find out I needed help! : Sweetie Belle: With each of us going out and trying things on our own, we'll be three times as likely to find ponies to help! : Scootaloo: And trying new stuff might even make us better at helping them, like how I used my bungee jumping to change the sets! : Sweetie Belle: Or my crochet to make the costumes! : Apple Bloom: Well, one thing is for sure. The Cutie Mark Crusaders will never be the same. We'll be better! : Cutie Mark Crusaders: Yeah! : music over credits en:Transcripts/On Your Marks Категория:Стенограммы, шестой сезон